


According to Plan

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: He basks in the feeling of having JR against him, arms around him finally just the way he wants after a day spent in front of fans. So close, yet not what he wanted. But this, here and now, is it. He can touch and taste to his heart's content without worrying about privacy.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I spiraled, then wrote something.

 

“Hey,” Ian smirks, practically walking on JR’s heels as he crowds him against the door while JR uses his key card. He sets a hand to JR’s flank, unable to keep from touching. 

 

The answering smile in JR’s voice is apparent. “Hey.” He gets the door open and turns so Ian has space to come inside. “Don't you have a room of your own?” His eyes crinkle at the corner. 

 

Ian wants to devour him. 

 

“Mhmm,” he confirms, hands now bracketing JR’s waist while he blindly toes out of his shoes. He starts herding JR backwards. “But this one has you in it. Alone.” 

 

“And now it has you in it too. Might just be the best room in the place.” JR chuckles, circling Ian's wrists with his fingers as he lets himself be directed further into the room. His smile is teasing, beautiful, as always. 

 

Pleasure at hearing JR's words rolls over Ian and he can't hold out any longer. He twists his fingers in JR’s shirt, tugging until they're flush. Instead of kissing that smile off his face, Ian bites at the hinge of his jaw. Teeth scratch through the rough hair there. 

 

He moves up to JR's ear, “you are ridiculous.” 

 

“You love me,” JR states with lips tilted up in happy assurance. 

 

He reaches up to turn Ian's face so he can kiss him properly. His fingers curl around Ian's jaw, grip sure and grounding. JR skims his hands over Ian's shoulders and around to his lower back while the other man works open the buttons on his shirt. 

 

Ian arches forward, deepening the kiss. He basks in the feeling of having JR against him, arms around him finally just the way he wants after a day spent in front of fans. So close, yet not what he wanted. But this, here and now, is it. He can touch and taste to his heart's content without worrying about privacy. Ian lets out an involuntary noise when JR rucks up the hem of his polo and slips his fingers beneath the top of his jeans. Those clever, determined fingers. 

 

“Stop distracting me,” Ian tries chiding, but isn't upset when it comes out more flirtatious than intended. “I have a plan, here.” He licks his bottom lip and gives JR a look when he pulls his fingers free, only so he can grab Ian's ass with both hands. 

 

JR chuckles, lets himself be pushed backwards some more. “Oh. A plan.” When the backs of his legs hit a chair, he sits down. He smirks when Ian's face goes a little slack after he flicks open the front of his shirt so his bare chest and stomach are visible. “Please continue.”

 

Victory blooms in Ian, retaliation, as he sinks to his knees. He watches JR's eyes get darker, thighs spreading in open invitation. 

 

“I think I might like this plan.” JR murmurs with a hungry smile. He lifts his foot up so it rests on Ian's thigh. “I'm always a fan of you on your knees.” 

 

“I know. But this is about what I want right now.” Ian smiles softly to himself and runs his hand down the firm muscle of JR's calf, until he reaches the knot of JR's laces  where he tugs them undone. He loosens them enough that he can pull the boot off and set it aside before he repeats the process with the other foot. 

 

“Mm, and what might that be?” JR asks, slouching in the seat more when Ian leans forward and braces his forearms on his thighs. “What do you want, Bobo?” His voice is husky.

 

Ian tilts his head into it when JR runs his fingers through his hair slowly, lovingly. “I've been turned on all day, and goofing around has only made it worse.” 

 

He catches JR's hand and nuzzles his face into his palm before letting go so he can wriggle his arms behind JR, hug his waist and leave sloppy kisses along his abdomen. He traces the faint lines of musculature there with his tongue, pressing his chest to where JR is getting hard in his jeans. The hand on the back of Ian's neck is large, warm, and so familiar he aches. 

 

“I know, babe.” JR almost whispers. He spreads his fingers so two or three of them slip down the back of Ian's shirt collar, like he wants to touch as much as Ian will let him. 

 

A harsh breath rushes past his mouth when Ian drags his teeth over a nipple, once, twice, before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. Ian spends a handful of minutes switching between the two until JR's nipples are raised, tight, and abused looking—until JR is panting, squeezing his legs around Ian's torso, giving little aborted thrusts. 

 

Ian pulls his arms out from between JR's back and the chair to run them down JR's beautiful chest, sitting back on his heels. His knees hurt despite the cushy carpeting, but Ian ignores that for now in favor of his mission. JR already looks wrecked, after Ian's assault on his sensitive nipples. He smirks, proud to see his lover looking as affected as Ian has felt all day.

 

“I want this.” He rolls the heel of one hand against JR's crotch, against where he's hard and trapped in denim. “Been thinking about it since before lunch.” He works JR over, rubbing the head with his thumb, knowing it's a distant tease more than anything with those jeans still in the way. 

 

JR grips the arms of the chair he's sitting in as an obvious attempt to keep himself still. It's gratifying. “I could have given it to you then.” The want on his face, the way he is so open, has Ian closing his eyes for a moment so he can picture the fantasy he'd imagined this morning. 

 

He shakes his head. “Would have been obvious when I came back with a fucked up voice and too-red mouth.” 

 

He misses the expression that comment causes when he leans down to lick at the soft skin just above the waist of JR's jeans, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper. JR's underwear is thin, tight, and almost see through where he’s been leaking. 

 

Ian groans to himself, hard in his own jeans, at the sight. He yanks at the fly of JR's pants until JR lifts up enough that they slide down a few inches, freeing up space. Then he threads JR's cock through the front of his boxer briefs, wrapping his fingers around the blood warm skin. The foreskin is already retracted some, head shiny and red. Ian watches as he gives a few strokes, teasing himself just a little more now that he's finally going to be able to have this. JR shifts, hips slowly moving up into the languid rhythm. 

 

When he can't stand it anymore longer, Ian leans down to gather the moisture at the head of JR's cock on his tongue, licking up the clear liquid. The taste blooms across his tongue, sharp and distinctly JR. He licks his lips slowly to get them good and wet before wrapping them around the head, sucking for a second, then pulling off slowly. 

 

“Ian,” JR pleads, demands. He's propped up with his elbows on the arms of the chair, straining forward. 

 

When Ian goes down again, this time to take more cock in his mouth, JR swears and braces a hand on the back of Ian's head. His hips stutter a few times, urging Ian onwards, rocking up with shallow thrusts.

 

He relents, dragging his tongue down and sucking hard as he forces his throat to relax. He gags just a little, and the momentary panic that always inspires does less to make Ian back off than it does to make him want to take JR all the way to the base. He bobs up and down several times before opening his throat and pushing down past the gag reflex. His eyes shut at the feeling of JR’s cock hard and filling his mouth up, pressing into his throat insistently with its existence. He stays there, working his tongue and swallowing delicately around the intrusion, until his lungs are burning with the need for oxygen. 

 

JR told him once he doesn't need that kind of stimulation to get off, that he likes the head being played with more than anything else. But Ian enjoys this. He likes pushing himself and feeling the give in his own body. JR tugs on his hair gently, groaning above him. It sends shivers down Ian's body as he pulls back to take several breaths. He replaces his mouth with his hand while he recovers. 

 

“I’m going to come soon, if you keep this up.” JR warns with a scratchy voice. He's breathing hard, sweat beaded up along his forehead. 

 

Ian gives the head of JR's cock kitten licks, stroking him firmly. He drags his bottom teeth over the head lightly, just enough to have JR groaning, hips shuddering. Ian sucks the glob of precome that appears. 

 

“That's the plan.” He takes JR back into his mouth, concentrating on the head the way JR prefers. 

 

He likes how JR's stomach jumps and the sound of his breathing, rough, as he's otherwise mostly quiet. Ian spreads his fingers over the hard muscle of JR's thighs, relishing the contained power there. He knows just how well JR can use them to drive Ian to completion. Having him pinned against the chair like this, willing, and at his mercy makes Ian feel like he's the king of the world. 

 

JR spills down Ian's throat barely two minutes later. He's got both hands on Ian's head, one cupping the base of his skull and the other on his cheek where he'd been pressing in to feel himself in Ian's mouth. Swallowing down the load, Ian moans. He sucks until he can taste nothing but skin once more.

 

“Fuck, Ian.” JR slumps into the chair, completely lax with a slow smile on his face. His chest is splotchy and he's got a fine sheen of sweat across his skin. 

 

Ian sits back on his heels while he tucks JR's cock back in his underwear. He surveys the wreckage he left behind and grins, so very pleased. JR looks perfect. 

 

“Now, I'm gonna come on you face.” Ian smirks. 

 

“Be my guest.” JR reaches out to grab one of Ian's hands and help haul him up off the floor. 

 

He slowly sits up, still a little out of it from his climax. Ian runs his fingers down JR's face, mapping out where he'd most like to paint him up with his come. JR nips at his thumb when it comes to his mouth, and smiles. 

 

He asks, “Take your shirt off?” 

 

Ian skins out of the polo and drops it on JR's head, laughing. “Better?” 

 

JR just tosses the shirt away before tugging Ian closer with two fingers hooked in the top of his jeans. “Much.” He kisses Ian's belly button, dipping his tongue inside briefly. 

 

Ian squirms, ticklish despite the arousal coursing through his body. He pushes JR back by the forehead and unbuckles his belt. That seems to sober JR. He glides his hands up and down Ian's sides, watching as Ian gets his jeans open. 

 

JR moves to gather the material in his hands, but hesitates. “Take them off?” He looks so hopeful, staring up at Ian. 

 

“Mm, yeah.” He pushes his underwear down while JR works the jeans down his legs until Ian can step out of both. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” JR says with feeling. He leans in and braces his forehead against Ian's hip, one hand cupping an ass cheek. Hot breath rolls across Ian's skin as he asks, “what do you want?” 

 

Ian hooks his fingers under JR's jaw and guides him back, not letting go as he takes himself in hand and starts stroking. It isn't going to take long with as turned on as he is. He feels the phantom weight of JR's cock in his mouth still, can recall the taste. 

 

“Like this.” 

 

He's rough, short strokes and mostly dry with only some of his own precome to slick the way. It adds to the fire building in Ian's stomach. He’s been thinking about this off and on all day, having JR exactly how he wants him. When JR swallows, Ian can feel the bob of his Adam's apple brush against his fingers. He swipes his thumb along JR's lips and tugs his mouth open. 

 

JR brings his other hand up, taking Ian's ass in both hands, squeezing. He feels cool air across his hole when JR spreads his cheeks apart. The tease of a finger there is enough to send Ian crashing over the precipice. 

 

Thick, white ropes of come splash across JR's cheeks, nose, and mouth. Ian has to work to keep his eyes from slamming shut as he comes, both the feeling and the visual overwhelming. He watches JR chase the head of his cock, pink tongue swiping against the head as his climax slows. The come in his beard shines. 

 

Ian reaches out to smear it across Ian's face, work it into his skin and beard. He feels light-headed and blissed out. JR catches his fingers and sucks on two of them for a moment. Then Ian is being pushed backwards, steady hands at his waist as JR stands up. 

 

The kiss tastes like Ian. He melts into JR's arms, chests bumping and legs knocking together as JR walks them to the bed. Ian goes willingly. He falls back onto the mattress, watching as JR shrugs out of the button up he still had on. Ian turns onto his side while JR finishes undressing.

 

“Hey,” JR says, knee walking up the bed once he's naked. He pushes at Ian's shoulder until he rolls onto his stomach. JR stretches out, lying half on Ian's back. Against his ear, he asks, “did you get what you want?” 

 

Ian feels sleepy now, sated and warm with JR pressed against him. “Got you? Yeah, I did.” He mumbles. 

 

He can feel the smile JR has, bright and happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
